How to Fill Up a Tardis 101
by DarkRomanceAddict
Summary: PWP and Reunion!Fic  Sort of  - Martha walks in on Rose and the Doctor re-fueling the Tardis. Smut ensures.


Martha woke up. The normal gentle humming of the Tardis seemed off somehow. She had become accustomed to hearing the soothing sound of the engines as she slept, so this new sound worried her. As if to encourage her fears, the lights flickered.

Frowning, Martha got out of bed and grabbed her robe. Something was wrong and she wanted to see if she could help the Doctor in fixing it at all.

Halfway to the consol room the Tardis jerked violently, almost throwing Martha to the floor. In shock she squealed slightly. The lights started to flicker again. Concerned Martha got up and with more care yet more haste than before, carried on towards the consol room.

Yet when she arrived, she was worried to notice that the room was empty, and there were several items of clothing strewn across the grating. With a flicker of jealousy, Martha identified that mixed in with the Doctor's pin stripe trousers and shirt, was also a red hoodie and a pair of woman's jeans.

_Why is it never me that he sees? Rose, Joan... who's the next strumpet? _She thought bitterly, and with fresh determination to discover what was wrong, followed the trail of clothes. A pink bra stopped at a door that she had never seen before, the door was ajar, and tentatively she pushed it open and peeped inside.

There was no Doctor and no woman, just a staircase, though the Tardis's sounds seemed to be louder here than they had anywhere else in the ship. As carefully as she could, she crept up the stairs and found herself in a long corridor, where now there were more noises available, and it sounded like a woman's giggle.

Stealthily, she continued on until she reached what must be one of the main engine rooms for the Tardis. It was enormous; with the familiar coral and grating that she was accustomed to seeing all over the ship. A small groan drew her out of her daze and she looked in the direction of where the sound came from. The lights flashed again and were followed by another groan. With a sinking feeling of dread Martha recognised the tone of the voice to be that of the Doctor's. And with a pang of jealousy, it sounded as if he was in the midst of pleasure.

Cautiously making her way around, she was finally faced with an image that shocked her into silence. A naked blonde woman was straddling a branch of the Tardis and appeared to be humping it whilst sucking the Doctor's cock. He also was naked and had an expression of ecstasy on his face whilst he fucked the blonde's face.

"Rooosee" he groaned as she did something to him, and the blonde, Rose, giggled again, causing the Doctor to groan as the vibrations caused him more pleasure.

Martha felt her heart shatter as she gaped at the unexpected scene. She had always expected that if she carried on the way she was then eventually he would get over Rose, and come to her instead. But it seemed that instead, he had found a way to get Rose back, and she was clearly doing more than he thought she could ever do.

Sickened, Martha turned away and prepared to make her way back to her room. However it was then that the Tardis violently shook and Martha was thrown to the floor. The thud was enough to make the Doctor look up, and horrified, Martha could do nothing but meet his expressionless eyes. Frozen in shock Martha was stunned when the Doctor slowly grinned and used his hand on Rose's head to stop her.

"Rose, share with Martha now." He spoke huskily, and the tone sent a rush of heat down to her pussy. The blonde looked up, and turned to look at Martha, then with a grin she hopped off what Martha realised now, was a cock. _Oh My God the Tardis has a cock? _ Was her first incredulous thought, then her thought processes were shut down when Rose got down onto her knees and after pulling down Martha's pyjama bottoms, took a lick of her pussy.

The Doctor's eyes had gone darker than before, and as he casually stroked his length, made his way over to Martha and placed upon her the snog of a lifetime. Groaning, Martha returned the kiss enthusiastically and involuntarily started to thrust her hips as Rose ate her out.

Breaking the kiss, the Doctor grinned. "Martha Jones, meet Rose Tyler." The look he bestowed on the woman with her face in Martha's crotch could have melted butter. And with that look Martha realised that just because she was being intimate with the Doctor now, didn't mean that this would be a frequent occurrence. The main woman in the Doctor's bed would be Rose, and the only woman in his hearts, would be Rose. Right now though, Martha was finding it difficult to care. Rose gave one last kiss and suck to Martha's clit, and stood up.

"Nice to meet you Martha!" she grinned. And then turning to the Doctor, gave him a passionate kiss. Martha whimpered when she realised the Doctor was tasting her juices and took this opportunity to glance down at his very impressive erection. Seeing as how Rose and the Doctor were currently occupied, she got down onto her knees and kissed the Doctor's cock. It twitched and grinning Martha took the Doctor all the way in. She heard him groan, and glancing up she could see the kiss had grown even more passionate.

"No!" she heard the Doctor gasp and Martha glanced up. He was staring at Rose beseechingly, and she smiled. Then looking down at Martha she grinned and helped her off the floor.

"You see Martha," she began, "the original reason we were down here was to please the Tardis as a thanks for going through the void to get me, and now we're neglecting the old girl, so..." here Rose's look became downright filthy. "Want to help us satisfy the Tardis?"

Martha grinned, "Why Miss Tyler, Mr Smith, it would be my pleasure to assist."

"Fantastic!" The Doctor beamed. "Right then, Miss Jones, up on to the cock please." The grin he gave her here was all sin and Martha felt another flush of arousal. With Rose's assistance, Martha found herself straddling the same perch Rose had been shagging earlier. And now, with a hint of trepidation, she lowered herself onto the Tardis's cock.

"Ooh" she gasped, as it filled her. It was warmer than expected, and vibrated slightly. Martha had never felt so filled. Closing her eyes she began to move up and down, groaning she began to move faster when she felt something flutter against her clit. Looking down she saw Rose's face grinning up at her as she licked both the Tardis and Martha "Oh God" she gasped and began to move faster, feeling her orgasm approach. Looking up she saw the Doctor grinning at her with hooded eyes as he fucked Rose hard.

Seeing what was happening around her and the sensations finally overwhelmed her, and a blinding orgasm cascaded over her. Absently she was aware that Rose continued to drink her fluids whilst the Doctor fucked her into oblivion. She vaguely noticed when Rose came hard against the Doctor's cock and then again when the Doctor came shouting Rose's name, but gently continued in her orgasmic daze.

Eventually she came to herself again to find herself lying on the grating with Rose and the Doctor. Deciding now was the time to find out what the hell had just happened, she looked at her companions. Sensing that Martha was confused, the Doctor spoke up.

"I've been trying to get Rose back for years now, but only a few hours ago did the Tardis succeed. However, she was exhausted and one of the most important things that keep her going is orgasmic energy." The Doctor grinned again. "So basically, Rose and I were killing two birds with one stone, celebrating our reunion and thanking the Tardis. Then you joined in, helped power up the Tardis even more!" He beamed at her.

"Right." Martha let her head fall back to the ground. "Well... I'm happy to help with that whenever." She grinned at them both. Rose laughed.

"Lucky really... she needs a lot of power to keep her running smoothly... and me and the Doctor weren't able to keep up before, with you too... we might be able to get to the right destination every now and again!" She winked at Martha, and the two women dissolved into laughter as the Doctor gave a mock affronted "Oi."

Martha smiled as they all fell into a light sleep. _All's well that ends well,_ she thought, and the Tardis hummed slightly as if in agreement.


End file.
